Beautiful Dream
by xilema95
Summary: Un nuevo mundo. Un hermoso sueño; tan perfecto, que es imposible de cumplir. La reflexión de Light sobre todo lo sucedido antes de morir. Viñeta.


_Un nuevo mundo._

Ese siempre fue mi ideal. El mundo perfecto donde no hubiera crímenes, ni personas que vivieran con temor. Donde la gente justa pudiera ser feliz y estar tranquila, sabiendo que sus esfuerzos serían recompensados.

Pero también había personas asquerosas. Humanos que no merecían siquiera vivir, que sólo perjudicaban a las personas que realmente luchaban por hacer algo positivo en la vida, para mejorar al mundo que los rodeaba.

Por eso, cuando encontré aquella libreta, pensé que yo era el elegido para cambiar a la humanidad. Aunque sacrificara mi propia dignidad, mi decencia, mis valores…

Aunque terminara por corromperme, y convertirme en uno de los asesinos que tanto odiaba. Aquellos atroces seres que arrancaban sin ningún escrúpulo la vida de los demás.

_Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice._

Mi mente lo sabía. Me decía que obraba mal, y que el matar criminales sería exactamente lo mismo que cometer un crimen atroz sin argumento. Pero mis ideales, y el propio poder me sobrepasaron. Se apoderaron de mí, e incluso me llevaron a matar gente inocente. Gente que también luchaba contra la maldad, igual que yo, sólo que de diferente forma.

Tales como L. Como Naomi Misora, Raye Penber… qué se yo cuantas personas justas que acabaron muertas bajo mi mano asesina…

Creí que la Death Note había sido una salvación, para mí y para todos. Que Kira sería la justicia divina, a la que todos querrían y venerarían. Así como también que yo sería el Dios perfecto del Nuevo Mundo.

_Pero me equivoqué… _

Y lo reconozco. Ahora que las balas de metal yacen incrustadas en mi débil cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

He cometido pecados imperdonables. Y realmente lo siento…

Siento haber manipulado los sentimientos de personas que me amaban y sólo querían mi felicidad. Tales como Misa Amane y Kiyomi Takada. Pido perdón por haber siquiera pensado en matar a mi hermana, y por haber provocado la muerte de mi padre, quien creyó hasta el final en mí. Lamento haber engañado a todas aquellas personas que confiaron hasta el final en mi inocencia, y haber humillado a los que sabían firmemente que yo era culpable, como L.

Pero mi pecado más grande, y por el que quizás nunca reciba el perdón que suplico, es por haber asesinado a conciencia. Porque incluso lo hallé divertido, para matar al aburrimiento que siempre había poseído desde que tengo memoria.

¿Pero a quién le digo esto? Sé que Dios no me está escuchando. Porque en cuanto muera, no podré ir ni al cielo ni al infierno. Y ahora estoy aterrado. Tengo miedo de no saber en dónde estaré, miedo de no pertenecer a la nada.

Aunque mi mayor temor, es que sé que seré olvidado muy pronto. Porque fueron en balde tantos años de esfuerzo. Tantos años desperdiciados en ser un estudiante modelo, queriendo ser el orgullo de mis padres y de todo Japón. Nada de eso será recordado. Simplemente seré reconocido como Kira, el asesino responsable de la ola de asesinatos a nivel mundial.

_Qué repugnante._

No quiero acabar así. No quiero morir así… Más sin embargo, la muerte se acerca hacia mí; con lentitud, y gozando mi sufrimiento.

El único que parece acompañarme en mi triste y sombrío final, es la única persona que había querido matar desde que comenzó todo esto…

_L. _

Lo veo enfrente de mí, mirándome con esa expresión suya, tan neutral… Se compadece de mi suerte, y lo agradezco…

Si tan sólo… si tan sólo el destino hubiese sido diferente…. No estaría aquí, y mi futuro habría sido tan brillante y capaz, que quizás hubiera podido trabajar con él, y conocerlo de una manera completamente distinta. Como aliados, amigos, y combatiendo a los criminales que tanto odiábamos…

_Un último latido…_

Mi corazón ha dejado de palpitar. Mi cuerpo pierde cada vez más fuerza entre estos peldaños de metal, oxidados y sucios. Mis ojos se sienten pesados… Tengo tanto, tanto sueño…

Cierro los ojos, rindiéndome ante el inevitable final. Abandonando este mundo tan cruel, mientras una última lágrima sale de mis ojos antes de fallecer solitariamente…

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**Bueno, aquí un fanfic de los últimos pensamientos de Light antes de morir. Hoy vi su muerte, y aunque quizás no sea mi personaje favorito, me dio mucha pena también, porque en mi opinión, tenía un buen concepto y sus ideales eran buenos, sólo que lo corrompió el poder. **

**Dedicado a las fans de Light/Kira. Ojalá les haya gustado n.n, ¡Nos vemos en otro fanfic!**


End file.
